This application claims priority to British Application No. 9908291.9 filed Apr. 13, 1999.
The current invention which is the subject of this application relates to the ability to power an electrical apparatus to a sufficient extent to allow the passage of data therethrough even when the mains power supply to the apparatus is switched off. In particular, but not necessarily exclusively, the application is directed towards the connection between a broadcast data receiver which is used to receive, and decode data and generate a visual and/or audio display via a display screen such as that of a television or monitor screen, and speakers and further ancillary apparatus such as a video recorder, DVD player or the like.
Typically when a receiver, display screen, and speakers ancillary apparatus are interconnected, connection cables are used, which can have male ends with a series of pins, which are provided for specified functions and insertion into a female socket in the apparatus and/or female ends with a series of apertures for reception of a number of pins from a male socket in the apparatus. These connection cables are sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cscartxe2x80x9d leads, or xe2x80x9cscartxe2x80x9d connections to make the connection between the apparatus. Typically the apparatus is connected so that a data signal from the ancillary apparatus passes through the receiver to the display screen and speakers. In some instances however the receiver may be provided as an integral apparatus with the display screen and speakers. Thus, for a signal to be received for display at the display screen from the ancillary apparatus the signal has first travelled through the receiver. This system works when the receiver has a live mains power supply but when the receiver is switched off and has no mains power supply the data signal cannot pass through or be looped through the receiver and so no signal can be received from the ancillary apparatus at the television. Currently the receiver must remain switched on at all times for the ancillary apparatus data signal and any audio or video display generated therefrom to be viewable at the display screen and heard from the speakers. This can be wasteful of power, if the receiver is itself not required to be used for the generation of the data.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a means and system whereby the receiver means supply can be off, but the ancillary apparatus data signals can still be routed through the receiver for display at the television.
In a first aspect of the invention there is provided electrical apparatus comprising a display screen and/or speakers connected to receive and display audio and/or video data signals from a receiver of transmitted data and/or an ancillary video and/or audio source connected via the receiver and characterised in that the ancillary video and/or audio source is connected to the receiver by means of a scart lead connection and at least one of the pins of the SCART lead connection is used to carry and supply power to the receiver from the ancillary video and/or audio source to a sufficient extent to allow video and/or audio data signals from the ancillary video and/or audio source to pass through the receiver and on to the display screen and/or speakers.
Typically the power supplied via the scart connection is sufficient to cause the circuitry in the receiver which allows the passage or loopthrough of the data signals to the display screen and/or speakers to be operable even when there is no mains power supply to the receiver and only the ancillary apparatus is powered. The ability to provide sufficient power through the scart connection means that the receiver need not be left switched on or be on standby to allow the passage of the signals and therefore the mains power supply to the receiver can be switched off when the receiver is not in use.
Typically the video and/or audio data from the ancillary source is processed to generate video and/or audio at the display screen and/or speakers by data processing means located downstream of the receiver.
In one embodiment a number of ancillary apparatus can be connected to the receiver and each of the ancillary apparatus is connected to the receiver by a scart connection to allow the same to operate with the supply of power as herein described.
In a second aspect of the invention there is provided at least three items of electrical apparatus at least two of which are connected via a SCART lead connection and wherein passage of data from either of the first or third items of apparatus to the other of the first or third items of apparatus is routed via the second item of apparatus and characterised in that if the second item of apparatus is switched off with no mains power supply, and the first and second items are powered, sufficient power is supplied from the first or third items of apparatus via the scart connection to operate a circuit in the second item of apparatus to allow the passage of the data between the first and third items of apparatus through the second item of apparatus.
Typically the three items of apparatus are connected in series and each are interconnected via a scart lead.
In one embodiment the first item of apparatus is a television, the second item of apparatus is a broadcast data signal receiver and the third item of apparatus is ancillary apparatus such as a video recorder, DVD player or other electrical apparatus.
In one embodiment either of the pins of the scart connection lead which relate to the function switch or RGB status can be used to carry the power supply to the receiver.
In one embodiment the second item of apparatus includes a first circuit which is operable when the said item of apparatus is connected to a mains power supply to allow the loopthrough of the data between the first and third items of apparatus and a second circuit which is activated and operable when the mains power supply is switched off to the second item of apparatus and the first circuit is inactive, and the second circuit derives power via the scart connection from the first or third items of apparatus and allows the loopthrough of the data.